Christmas Blessings
by Devi and Tess
Summary: It's Christmas, and Heero won't admit his true feelings for Duo. Will he do so before it's too late? Yaoi and angst!
1. Default Chapter

Christmas Blessings

by Star Kindler

and

Duo's Chick

Chapter One

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi, angst

Author's Note: The first chapter in our Christmas fic…enjoy!

***

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la," Duo sang merrily as he entered the living room of the current safehouse the Gundam pilots were staying at, his arms full of Christmas decorations. It was Christmas time once again, and Duo was certainly in the mood.

"I love Christmas!" Duo shouted happily, setting the decorations down on the couch. "It's the best time of year!"

"Hn," a voice behind Duo replied.

Duo turned around, and saw he was face-to-face with Heero. Duo's grin grew wider. "Hey, Heero, what's up? Wanna help me decorate the tree?"

The response Duo received was yet another grunt. "I don't see the point of this stupid holiday," Heero grumbled.

"Aw, come on, Heero, Christmas is great!" Duo exclaimed, looking at the Christmas tree that was already in place. "It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

Heero frowned. "I don't understand what makes it so wonderful…looks stupid to me."

A hurt expression began to form on Duo's face. He had hoped that Heero maybe felt some feelings towards him, and Duo was using this opportunity to try and find out if his instincts were true or not. But so far, his efforts didn't seem to be working.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying.

"You know," Duo began, "starting to decorate the Christmas tree is reminding me of the Christmases I spent in the Maxwell Church. Every year, the whole orphanage would get together, singing Christmas carols and decorating the tree. It was so perfect…I miss it so much," Duo sighed wistfully.

Heero growled. "It's the past, Duo…get over it," was Heero's nasty reply. "Thinking these thoughts won't bring back the dead, so why even try? I swear, sometimes you're more of an idiot than I think you are."

Duo was hurt. He couldn't believe Heero had just said something like that. He hadn't really meant that, had he? Duo could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "He…Heero?" Duo whispered, his lower lip starting to tremble.

Heero turned his back on Duo. "Cut the crap, Duo…I don't want to hear it," the Japanese pilot barked.

Duo couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him to bear. "I guess I was wrong about you, Heero," Duo said through the tears he was now shedding. With that, Duo pushed past Heero and ran out the door into the freezing winter weather, not really caring about anything at the moment.

~End Chapter One~

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


	2. Chapter Two

Christmas Blessings  
by Duo's Chick  
and   
Star Kindler  
Chapter Two

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will.  
Warnings: Shounen ai, angst, OOC…  
***

Heero gaped at the open door and Duo's retreating body. He didn't realize that his words would have such an affect on the braided boy. He hadn't meant what he said; he was just in a bad mood. Well, more so than usual, anyway. He felt rather ashamed he had hurt Duo so badly. He wandered to the couch and sank down next to the box of Christmas decorations. With a downhearted sigh, Heero reached in the box and pulled out an ornament. It was simple – nothing more than golden sphere made out of glass. But he knew it would accent the evergreen tree in the corner just beautifully.   
Heero sat the ornament gently down back in the box. Duo was really getting to him; typically he wouldn't have regretted saying the things he did, but he felt just horrible. The look he saw in Duo's eyes had ripped him up inside. Duo confused him beyond belief …he gave him feelings Heero had never felt before. He didn't really know how to react to the longhaired boy.   
With a sharp sigh, Heero glanced at the open doorway where Duo had run out just minutes before. _'What am I doing? Why aren't I going after him?'_ Heero questioned himself as he stared at the cold entranceway. Light snowflakes drifted onto the hardwood floor as Heero stood, grabbed his car keys and ran to the door.  
***  
As Heero started his car in an attempt to retrieve Duo, the longhaired boy was making his way farther and farther from the safehouse. His entire body ached with each jogging step. He was so cold, but it didn't matter. His mind was set on the horrible things Heero had said to him.   
"…_Sometimes you're more of an idiot than I think you are."_   
Duo lost focus of his surroundings as tears filled his eyes. Heero thought he was an idiot? Every waking moment Duo tried to make clear his true feelings for the stoic pilot. But maybe that was the problem; maybe Heero was just too unfeeling…  
Duo wanted to see Heero's heart. He just knew that underneath that cold layer of ice was a warm flame just trying to burn it's way through.  
A light sob escaped his throat. All he was trying to do was spread a little Christmas cheer, but apparently Heero would have no part of it. Duo loved Christmas; it brought back the few good memories he had from his childhood. Why was Heero trying to ruin that for him? Duo continued to run. He had no idea where he was going; he just had to get away – far, far away. He didn't want to look the stoic pilot in the eyes again. It brought too much unbearable pain. He cared for Heero…or maybe he truly loved Heero. Yes, he loved Heero and what he wouldn't give to have the Japanese pilot love him back. But, Duo concluded, that was probably impossible. Heero didn't seem to know what love was let alone show it to anyone or anything.   
Duo felt his chest tightening, but he continued to let his feet take him away. The pain, he figured, was probably from the horrible things Heero had said to him. Those words he knew he would never be able to forget as long as he lived. But as he advanced, the pain became more real and soon, he could no longer move. With a gasp, he gripped his chest, just above his heart. The white, snow covered world spun around him as his knees buckled. Pain coursed throughout the whole of his body – so unbearable he thought for sure that he'd lose consciousness. But he didn't; instead, he fell into the cold snow. The ground continued to spin as he tried to pick himself up, but he just couldn't. It seemed his mind would only focus on that one area of pain, forbidding him to move any part of his body. With a sob, he gave up and just lay on the cold winter ground allowing it to numb the intense pressure and pain building in his tight chest.  
***  
Heero continued down the slick snow covered road, looking all over for his longhaired friend. There weren't many people out – the biting cold just too insufferable for most. Now, as Heero carefully drove his car along, he felt even guiltier than before. His words had such a bad effect on Duo that he ran away…Heero almost wished he wasn't so insensitive to the longhaired boy's feelings. Deep inside his heart, he felt he had to protect Duo. He couldn't possibly describe his true feelings for Duo; for they were unlike any other he had felt before.   
Then, just as Heero was losing himself in his thoughts, from the side of the road he could see a dark figure lying in the snow. And from that figure came a long, chestnut brown braid. Heero was filled with horror as he brought his car to a stop and jumped out. He made his way quickly to Duo's almost motionless body and kneeled in the snow next him. Duo's body was face down, but Heero could hear harsh breaths from the other boy's lips as he turned him around and pulled him onto his lap.   
"Duo?" He asked harshly. "Are you all right? What happened?" Duo's eyes slid open and he gazed up at Heero.  
"Heero…" he whispered and clenched his teeth in pain. "I-I don't k-know…my chest hurts…" It was more that obvious to Heero that Duo was in total pain, so wasting no time he gathered Duo in his arms carried him to the car. After depositing him in the front seat, Heero made his way to the other side and started the car. But not before taking one final look at Duo. The boy was pressed against the back of the seat…his eyes squeezed tightly shut.   
Heero was scared – truly, truly scared. Duo seemed to be in immense pain, and he knew what he had to do. "It'll be okay, Duo. We're going to the hospital." He whispered gently.   
Heero tried to drive at a resemble speed through the slick roads, but it was tough when Duo was moaning painfully in the seat next to his. But in little time, the two had reached the large hospital building and Heero carried Duo easily to the emergency ward.   
Seeing the boy, the doctor took him in immediately, and Heero was left in the waiting room. If he knew how to, Heero would have cried. He felt anger toward himself for being so cold…he wished he could make it up to Duo.  
The wait seemed eternal. Heero sat almost frozen in the waiting room chair, completely oblivious to the people around him. Children laughed in a corner play area; adults talked idly amongst themselves all around him, but Heero heard none of it. But after an eternity and forever, a doctor approached Heero.  
"Mr. Yuy?" He asked and Heero nodded, finally back in the real world. The doctor sat down in an empty seat next to him.  
"Is Duo going to be all right?" Heero asked immediately gazing with anxious eyes at the doctor.  
The man next to him kept an almost unemotional face. "Yes and no. He's alive, but unfortunately, I have some bad news."  
Heero's face faltered. "What? What's the matter?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.   
"I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Maxwell has a rather rare heart condition. It can be very critical."  
Heero's mouth fell open and he turned away from the doctor finding the news all too painful.

***  
Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Duo's Chick and Star Kindler 


	3. Chapter Three

Christmas Blessings

by Duo's Chick and Star Kindler

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to say it?  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lots of angst and OOC. Don't say we didn't warn you!!  
  
***  
Heero's eyes threatened to burn with tears as what the doctor had just told him sunk in. Duo had a rare, maybe even critical heart condition? What if he died…? Heero just could not think of that possibility. He swallowed, trying to rid his throat of the lump threatening to choke him and cause him to burst into tears. He blinked back the wetness he felt approach his blue eyes, and when he was finally composed, turned back to face the doctor.  
  
"What exactly does he have, doctor? Is he going to survive?" Heero asked as calmly as he could.  
  
The doctor sighed. "We aren't sure what his condition is exactly called…it's so rare that it hasn't been given a name. And I'll be honest with you, young man. A cure hasn't been found…so we aren't too sure about his chances of survival. However, I can assure you that a large group of doctors are doing everything under their power to find a cure as we speak. A cure may be found, and if so, your friend will definitely survive," the doctor said, a small smile forming across his face.  
  
Heero felt relieved, in a way. He believed with all of his heart that Duo would be saved after all. But for now, all he wanted to do was see the braided boy he could rarely get off his mind.  
  
"May I see him?" Heero asked.  
  
The doctor nodded. "He's in room 201," the doctor informed Heero, then turned and walked away.  
  
Heero sighed deeply as he made his way to the room the doctor had indicated, a horrible feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. What would he tell Duo? Surely not his feelings…what if the beautiful braided boy didn't return those feelings, and Heero made a pure idiot out of himself? Heero shook his head. He sure didn't want to think about that right now. All he wanted to do was make sure Duo was actually okay.  
  
Reaching the room, Heero turned the doorknob and entered. He gasped in horror at the scene before him.  
  
Duo looked miserable. He was attached to a countless number of different machines, each one monitoring a different thing on Duo's body. Duo looked as if he were in immense pain. His hand was clutched tightly to his chest, and his breath came out in ragged gasps. Heero was now deeply concerned.  
  
"Duo…" Heero whispered, walking closer to the bed. "Are you okay?"  
  
A few seconds passed without any reply as Duo tried to get himself under control. When he had done so, he spoke. "I'll be okay," was his only reply.  
  
Heero didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he believed that himself. He couldn't be entirely sure that Duo was okay unless those doctors found that cure.  
  
Heero was curious. "Duo…were you aware of any of this?" Heero asked, referring to the condition of Duo's heart.  
  
"I had no idea, Heero. I thought I was perfectly healthy. Turns out I was wrong," Duo replied, turning his head and looking to the side of the room. After a few silent moments, Duo turned his head to face Heero again, his violet eyes making contact with his secret love's. "Heero, can I ask you a question?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
Heero nodded, silent.  
  
Duo's eyes averted to his lap as he fiddled with his blankets. He then looked up, staring into Heero's eyes again. "Why did you bring me here? Is it because you care for me?"  
  
Heero remained silent. He couldn't bring himself to tell Duo the truth…he just wasn't ready.  
  
Duo sighed. "Heero…there's something I need to tell you. Now, I know I'll probably scare you off or even make you hate me for the rest of my life, but I'm going to say it anyway. I have to get this off my chest. I-I love you, Heero…more than just a friend. I have deep, true feelings for you. Always have, and always will," Duo said, looking to Heero's eyes for a reply.  
  
However, there came no reply from Heero. Much to Duo's surprise, Heero glared at Duo, then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Duo gaped at the door, shocked. Why hadn't Heero said anything? Was he really that much of an idiot? Duo instantly regretted even saying anything. Hell, the only reason he had told Heero in the first place was because he thought the Japanese pilot would even admit a little that he had feelings for Duo. Now, Duo was stuck in this situation…Heero knew the truth, and probably would never speak to him again.  
  
Burying his face in his hands, Duo cried, wondering why fate had to be so cruel to him.  
  
***  
Heero awoke the next morning, his stomach swimming with butterflies. The guilt was finally getting to him. How could he have done that to Duo? The other boy had finally confessed his feelings, feelings that were mutual on Heero's part. And what had he done? Walked away without saying a word! Heero shook his head. How could he have been such a fool?  
  
Duo was his everything, his whole entire world. He was finally given the chance to hold that world in the palm of his hand…and his chance had now been completely blown. Heero wouldn't be surprised if Duo hated him for the rest of his life, if the American pilot chose never to speak to him again.  
  
Well, Heero wasn't going to sit around and wait for that to happen. He knew he had to do something before it was too late. He had to go back to the hospital and apologize to Duo right away.  
  
Heero grabbed his car keys and headed for the door, hoping everything would go all right.  
  
As Heero walked outside, he saw the freshly fallen snowflakes cover the ground. He got into the car, the newly fallen snow reminding him of last winter.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Oh, come on, Heero! I know you want to have a snowball fight!" Duo shouted playfully as he picked up some snow from the ground and wadded it into a ball in his fist. He then gleefully threw it at Heero, hoping the stoic pilot would put away that mask for once and really open up, allow himself to have fun.  
  
Heero glared at Duo as the snowball lightly hit his shoulder. "I'm not in the mood, Duo," Heero growled, continuing to try to de-ice the windows of the car, which he was having an incredibly hard time doing.  
  
Duo wasn't satisfied…he wouldn't be until Heero at least had a little fun. Sneakily, he scooped up some more snow and crept silently behind Heero. A few swift seconds later, Duo deposited the snow down Heero's shirt, laughing hysterically.  
  
Extremely angry, Heero turned around and glared at Duo. Roughly, he pushed the braided American onto a patch of ice on the sidewalk, where he fell and hit his head. Dazed, Duo sat up, yelping in pain as his head throbbed achingly.  
  
"Heero…" Duo whimpered, holding back the tears. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
Heero turned his back to Duo once more. "Shut up, idiot," was all Heero said.  
  
Heero failed to see the hurt expression on Duo's face as he sat on the sidewalk, still holding his head in pain.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Heero felt ashamed. Did he really treat Duo like that? He now began to realize what a jerk he really was. He needed to get to the hospital, and fast. Duo needed to know the truth.  
  
When Heero arrived to the hospital, he entered and asked the nurse if Duo was still in the same room as yesterday. The nurse looked at her papers and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, young man, but Mr. Maxwell checked himself out of the hospital this morning," the nurse informed him, quickly going back to her paperwork.  
  
Cursing silently to himself, Heero headed towards the exit, a terrible feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling things were not good.  
  
***  
Duo shivered as he walked along the city streets, his thin coat doing nothing to warm him. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to provide himself with at least a little warmth. He didn't know where he was going…frankly, he didn't care. He needed to get away from everything. He didn't want to face pain any longer. He just couldn't take anymore.  
  
As Duo continued to walk, he heard a bunch of hollering in his direction.  
  
"Hey, pretty boy, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Get back here, you!"  
  
Not liking the tone of those voices, Duo tried to walk faster, trying to get away from this situation. Gulping, Duo froze when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, pretty boy. We may just decide to have a little fun with you," a cruel voice whispered in his ear, making his blood run cold.  
  
Duo swallowed.   
  
He knew he was in deep trouble.  
  
***  
Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick  



	4. Chapter Four

Christmas Blessings

by Star Kindler

and

Duo's Chick

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, never have and never will.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, violence, and angst!

***

Duo gulped nervously as he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten slightly. He was terrified. There was an overwhelmingly larger number of them against him, and who knew what they were planning to do. Duo began to tremble as many thoughts ran their course throughout his head. He was sure that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? Scared?" the bully who held tightly onto his shoulder sneered, leaning down and whispering in Duo's ear. "You know, you're awfully beautiful for a boy…I'll bet you fuck around with mostly anybody."

Duo turned white. He knew where this was going.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" the bully prodded, removing his arm from Duo's shoulder and gave a rather rough tug on his braid, causing Duo to yelp in pain. The bully dragged Duo by his braid and slammed him to the ground. Duo's head hit the hard concrete, and he blinked repeatedly, seeing stars.

"Hey, Robert," one of the other teens shouted, "you think he's a fag?"

Robert laughed, looking down at Duo, who had his eyes squeezed shut in pain. "Must be…he's too pretty to be straight." Robert bent down and grabbed Duo's shirt, pulling him up. "Tell me," he snarled, "do you like to get fucked in the ass?"

Duo remained silent. He began to tremble more violently, never more terrified in his whole life than he was at this moment.

Robert began to grow angry. "Answer me, damn it!" he yelled. When Duo remained silent still, an evil smile began to make its way across Robert's face. "Well, I guess if you won't answer me, I'll find out another way."

Duo's eyes widened. He knew what Robert meant…those jerks were going to try to rape him! There was no way Duo would let this happen. Mustering up all of his strength, Duo raised his fist and punched Robert in the jaw.

"Son of a bitch!" Robert cursed, letting go of Duo and rubbing his face tenderly. Duo saw his chance. He made a run for it, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him.

However, Robert's other cronies were much faster, and in a matter of seconds, they had Duo on the ground. Duo continued to squirm, trying his best to fight off these bullies. He wouldn't allow them to take advantage of him.

Unfortunately, it was no use. Those bullies were just too powerful. Whimpering, Duo felt his body being lifted from the ground, as he came face-to-face with Robert once more. Before Duo had time to react, he felt Robert's fist make contact with his stomach. But Robert didn't stop there. Duo felt blow after blow to his stomach, groaning in intense pain.

"This…will…teach…you…not…to…mess…with…me!" Robert yelled, continuing to attack Duo. Duo knew he couldn't last much longer. His vision grew more blurry with each blow to his chest. His eyes began to slowly shut, but Robert wouldn't allow it. A punch to the face sent Duo's eyes flying open. He groaned, dropping his chin to his chest.

"Stay awake, mother fucker!" Robert demanded, continuing to give Duo the beating of his life. However, it just wasn't possible. The last thing Duo felt before he lost consciousness was his incredibly sore and tired body hit the ground.

***

Heero was growing frantic. For hours, he had been searching for Duo, but he wasn't any closer to finding him than he was when he had first started looking for him. Sighing, Heero turned a corner, going down one street he hadn't checked yet.

As Heero came closer, he could make out a gang of teenagers crowded around someone. At a time like this, Heero wouldn't have cared, except one thing caught his eye, and he stopped the car.

The victim of that gang had some very familiar features. As Heero got out of the car and walked closer, Heero could see a familiar shade of chestnut hair adorn the victim's head. And that chestnut mane was in a braid.

Growing scared, Heero raced over, hoping and praying that he was wrong, that it wasn't Duo lying unconscious on the city sidewalk. However, Heero saw that he was right. It was Duo…and things did not look good.

"Hey, get your hands off of him!" Heero yelled menacingly. The five boys took one look at Heero and made a run for it, leaving Duo lying on the sidewalk.

Heero stared for a few moments at the retreating backs of the teenagers, then averted his gaze to Duo. The beautiful boy Heero loved was lying almost motionless on the sidewalk, the only sign of life being the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Heero raced over to Duo and pulled him into his arms. He rocked back and forth, stroking Duo's hair gently. "Please, Duo, wake up," Heero pleaded silently, fearing the worst, but hoping for the best.

Heero let out a sigh of relief as Duo groaned and stirred in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked up at Heero. "Heero?" Duo asked quietly, wincing in pain.

"Ssh…it's okay, Duo. We're going home. I've got you," Heero reassured Duo, speaking in a gentle voice that was so unlike Heero. Cradling Duo in his arms, Heero rose and walked over to car. He placed Duo in the backseat, wanting his love to be as comfortable as possible. Then Heero got into the driver's seat, started the car, and made his way back to the safehouse.

***

"Duo, we're home," Heero whispered gently, shaking Duo's shoulder, trying to rouse him from the slumber he had slipped into on the ride home. Duo moaned as he opened his eyes, feeling the pain claim his body once more.

"Wha…what? We're home?" Duo asked, a confused tone in his voice.

Heero smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Will you be able to walk on your own, or do you need my help?" he asked gently.

"I think I'll be fine," Duo replied, getting out of the car, with Heero's help. As the two walked to the safehouse, Heero's arm slung around Duo's shoulders, confused thoughts raced through Duo's mind. Why was Heero being so nice to him? It had to be because of the feelings Heero had towards him. Duo was beginning to see it all. He knew Heero cared for him—and it was more care than a friend would show just another friend.

As they entered the safehouse, Heero asked, "How would you feel about decorating the Christmas tree, Duo? Feel up to it?" Duo looked at Heero, seeing that the Japanese boy had an actual genuine smile on his face.

"Sure, Heero, I'd love to," Duo replied, his suspicions confirmed. He knew Heero loved him…there was no doubt in his mind about it now.

"Well, then, let's go," Heero said gently as he led Duo to the living room, a smile slowly making its way across his lips.

***

A few hours later, Duo and Heero sat on the couch, admiring the beautiful Christmas tree. It looked exquisite…it shown with beautiful radiance as the lights blinked and the tinsel reflected something totally genuine.

"It's pretty ealy, Duo. Is there anything you'd like to do today?" Heero asked.

This question took Duo by total surprise. He smiled, knowing this was his chance to get Heero to open up and admit his feelings. Nodding, Duo replied, "Let's go to the mall, Heero. I'm dying to look through the stores and see everything decorated for Christmas!"

"Well, let's go, then," Heero said, taking Duo by the arm and leading him out the door. All the while, Duo grinned, knowing his plan would not fail. In a few short hours, he and Heero would officially be together.

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Duo's Chick and Star Kindler


End file.
